Wise Heart
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Minerva's mind and heart battle as she realizes she is in love with someone...ADMM. please review


I accepted a challenge from mmadness4ever... therefore I do not own any of the characters... mmadness4ever owns the challenge and whoever owns the songs owns the song... I only own reviews and comments!

Wise Heart

I've always thought that men were slime

And every guy I've met has proved me right

Until tonight

It was another one of those dinners; that everyone who was put on the guest list was forced to attend. Therefore not everyone who was in attendance was thrilled about the prospect of chatting with well dressed diners and milling about a crowded room full of stuffy nearly drunk party goers. Minerva McGonagall was one of those who was less than elated. She was seated in a corner of the room, doing her best to ignore the loud banter of an intoxicated official to her left and the incessant snoring of Rolanda Hooch, who had passed out an hour ago against her arm, to her right. She felt like a caged lioness.

Just when I thought

I had it figured

That life's a game you cannot win

He comes in and changes all the rules

Her eyes wandered over to where Albus Dumbledore stood speaking with the Minister and several other important people. Minerva sighed, wishing that there was a chance that he might come to her rescue. But the chances were slim and none.

What I've been taught

I learned the hard way

That life and love are never just

And if you trust you're just one of the fools

He looked over in her direction and winked at her; but she turned her head immediately to the right. She was not about to let him see her blush. She was not about to let her mind tell her that he loved her, or even allow it to try to convince herself that she loved him.

And now I can't believe my heart

It's saying don't resist him

That I've been on my guard too long

Albus politely excused himself from those he was speaking to and made his way over to her. In an effort to convince the approaching Headmaster that all was well, Minerva straightened Rolanda and glared at the drunken official. Both were less than cooperative as Rolanda's head just slipped down from the wall to land with a dull slap on Minerva's lap and the official leaned forward at almost the same moment to tell her a "funny" joke.

Suddenly a gentle pair of hands helped her position Rolanda against the wall and helped her from her seat. Minerva's heart melted as she looked into his twinkling blue eyes and she smiled. Unexpectedly, Albus returned her smile and more as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

I can't believe my heart

Surrendered when I kissed him

And told me all I thought I knew

As sad but true, is wrong.

She was not able to even respond as Albus ended the kiss almost as quickly as he had started it and steered her away toward a less crowded part of the room.

If life is worth

The disappointment

I haven't seen one reason yet

Until I met the boy who smiles for free

Minerva allowed Albus to take her out of the room onto a balcony connected to the ballroom that overlooked the garden. It was lit by hundreds of tiny lights that had been charmed to hang from the branches of trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Albus asked, leading her up to the balcony wall. She nodded, not agreeing with the beauty of the garden but rather the way he was making her feel. His arm was wrapped about her waist with his hand absently stroking her arm.

Upon this Earth

There's no one like him

He sees the girl I long to be

Making even me believe in me

Albus moved his arm from around her waist and she sighs in disappointment despite the fact that she is telling herself that she doesn't love him.

And now I can't believe my heart

Has overcome my senses

To help me see that he's the prize

"I love you." Albus says looking deep into her eyes. Looking beyond the stern professor, the hardened Deputy Headmistress and the courageous Gryffindor. She opened her mouth to tell him that he can't love her. But her mind is still lost in those fathomless eyes.

"I love you too." she whispers.

I can't believe my heart

Says tear down all your fences

That everything you want and more

Is right before your eyes

Minerva grabbed Albus' and pulled him down to her. Smiling, she kissed him passionately, giving into what her heart had been telling her for over twenty years. She loved him; he loved her.

I can't believe my heart

Could be so wise

Unknown to both Albus and Minerva, who were still "busy", Rolanda's body slid down the wall once more. Only this time there wasn't a Minerva to catch her and she flopped out on the floor like a fallen mop. Rubbing her head, she lifted her aching body into a sitting position and looked about, wondering where Minerva was. After all she had been sitting next to her for over an hour. Her sharp yellow eyes located Minerva snogging Albus out on the balcony and she rubbed her eyes.

"I really need to stop drinking." she muttered, laying her head down on her knees. "I'm seeing things."

The End


End file.
